


Day 3: Dispute

by Metanoiac



Series: MegaStar week 2021 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated T for hinted smut, They're both terribly stubborn, We Die Like Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoiac/pseuds/Metanoiac
Summary: Following a disagreement, Starscream retreats from the position as Air Commander. Megatron realizes that they can't handle this war without him.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: MegaStar week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126457
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Day 3: Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of Megastar week.

No matter how gratifying the position, temporary leadership of the Decepticon army always comes with one little thing that keeps Starscream from enjoying it to the fullest, as he ought.

Namely, the fact that it is _temporary_ and Megatron’s arrival is one thing he can always be certain of. 

When their esteemed leader enters the bridge Starscream has already vacated the throne, instead lingering in front of it and steps aside as Megatron pushes past. 

“I've kept it warm for you, _Lord_ Megatron,” Starscream says when Megatron takes a seat, forgoing the formalities in favor of getting straight to the point, preening himself while he recounts his feats. If Megatron won't praise him, he'll do it himself. “I'm sure it pleases you to know that I've kept busy in your absence. Technicalities are—”

“Not now, Starscream,” Megatron interrupts rudely. Starscream huffs indignantly. His leader doesn't even _look_ at him, having the audacity to appear bored instead.

Starscream bristles. “What?”

“Not. Now,” Megatron repeats with a growl supposed to scare Starscream into retreating. When that fails and Starscream stays rooted to his spot, he continues. “Soundwave’s reports have been _plenty_.”

“Oh, I’m _sure_ they were,” Starscream mutters, gnawing on the inside of his cheeks. “I had _zero_ casualties under my command! Under _yours_ –”

Megatron interrupts again, lip curling to bare his denta. “Because you didn't engage any Autobots, did you? Good job, keeping the army from _infighting_.”

Starscream looks at him with a mix of disbelief and disgust. “You think I've failed because I didn't engage the Autobots?” He knows the answer to that but needs to say it aloud due to the sheer ridiculousness of that line of thought. “Our army was in _shambles_ when you just up and _left_! You left _me_ the responsibility because _you_ –”

“A responsibility you clearly were unfit for!” Megatron snaps, lifting out of his throne. “You've done nothing but _sit_ here while Prime and his gaggle grew their forces and advanced their strategies, taking over some of _our_ outposts!”

“What would you have had me do then, oh glorious leader?!” Starscream shrieks. The high pitch of his voice penetrates Megatron’s audials and the sight of the warlord’s wince fills Starscream with a sick sense of satisfaction. He rants on, jabbing an accusatory digit at his leader. “Our troops would have been destroyed! Did you leave this to me in order to– to _humiliate_ me?! No matter the outcome, it wouldn't have been up to your standards!”

Megatron doesn't have a rebuttal. Good. Starscream isn't letting him get a word in regardless, advancing on his leader with his wings flared up. “Beat me down in front of your _loyal_ followers to reignite the flame of _‘passion’_?!”

“Starscream–”

“No!” The seeker shouts. Megatron instinctively steps back at the sheer intensity behind Starscream’s words; the fury in his optics. “You _left_ me with this not as a gift, but to _humiliate_ me so you could inspire your troops again! Not everything is about this– _obsessive_ list for violence you have!”

“ _Careful_.” Megatron reaches out but Starscream is quicker, twisting out of his reach. 

“Go ahead, run this pathetic joint of yours without me. I QUIT as your Air Commander!” 

“What?” Megatron’s anger quickly fades into surprise. He’s stunned into silence at Starscream’s resignation, as if trying to figure out how that works. Starscream doesn't give him time to process that and stomps out of the bridge.

Let Megatron dwell on that. If he expects Starscream to return to his side so easily, he’s going to be sorely mistaken. 

* * *

One week.

That's how long it takes for Megatron to come knocking on Starscream’s doors. Starscream pretends to ignore him even though he is already _itching_ to return to his posts, having holed himself up in his quarters to work on several unfinished projects ever since.

Most lay in shambles on the floor anyway, a product of his frustrations. Without mechs to snap and yell at, they're the next best thing. 

Starscream counts the minutes, aligning them on a scale of desperation. If Megatron remains after _five_ , then he must truly be desperate, therefore earning Starscream’s attention. He's already worked on – and rehearsed – what he'll say to his leader, the demands he’ll make before pretending to begrudgingly listen to Megatron's pleas. 

...He’d forgotten about the part where Megatron, as their leader, has override codes to every set of quarters and barges in after one minute of silence.

He's about to give Megatron his greatest, most intimidating scowl ever, until his optics fall on the warlord’s face and he sees the embodiment of _exhaustion_ staring back at him. Starscream’s lips twitch up at the corners.

“Really, Megatron?” He titters, swiveling around in his chair and stands up. “So _stubborn_. You're falling apart without me.”

“Enough of this,” Megatron snaps, clearly not in the mood for Starscream’s taunts. It doesn't deter Starscream, however, only giving him more incentive to continue. “This farce ends now. You're being ridiculous.”

“Oh, let me guess, you've _tolerated_ it long enough?” Starscream finishes for him, raising a brow-ridge. Megatron watches him like a hawk when he rounds his desk, tense and stanced like he's ready to pounce. Starscream rolls his optics. “Admit it, Megatron. You _need_ me. I'm not going to sign myself up to that position again without you saying so.”

Megatron hesitates, but Starscream’s words hit their mark. He suspects Megatron doesn't have the energy to keep up appearances any longer, sufficiently drained from having to manage his army without Starscream’s presence.

If only he'd say it. 

“I…” Megatron sighs. There's a slump in his posture and he leans against the bulkhead, scowling at his pedes. “You did _well_.”

“With what?”

“In my absence.” Megatron continues to be vague. _That won't do_ , Starscream thinks, pushing some clutter off his desk and sits there instead. He perches on it like a throne, making an effort to strike a posture.

“I envisioned your apology to be given at my pedes, begging me to return to my post,” Starscream says flippantly. “But if you already struggle with _this_ , I’ll settle for a request.”

“You aren't in a position to–”

“Oh, but Megatron, I am.” Starscream grins toothily, angling his wings to catch the light when he finds Megatron’s optics on them. Good. Distract him. Draw him in. “Think about it: can you _really_ handle another week of managing your Air Force by yourself, hm?”

That does it. Megatron looks almost mortified at the thought alone, and while it isn't exactly the groveling Starscream imagined so vividly before, Megatron approaches him with his helm hung low. 

“...Starscream,” he begins, drawing a deep intake of air. “Return to your post.” Then, through grit denta; “ _please._ ”

Starscream cackles and takes his leader’s helm in his servos, carefully drawing a surprisingly cooperative Megatron into his arms. He lifts Megatron’s chin with a digit, looking at him with far more sincerity than he'd intended. “You know, I’d be far more amiable to obeying your commands if you were like this.”

Megatron huffs. The familiarity between them eases some of his tension, and he moves his own servo to lay atop Starscream’s. “I have my doubts on that.”

“Hmm,” Starscream pretends to contemplate, sharing an amused look with Megatron. They both know the answer. “I would have you proclaim me as co-leader at best.” 

“If I give you a digit, you will take my whole servo,” Megatron says, moving to seize Starscream’s hips. The seeker gives a squawk when Megatron lifts him from the desk and pulls him against his frame, urging Starscream to wrap both legs and arms around Megatron. His wings flutter embarrassingly when he threatens to lose his balance. “Isn't that how the saying goes?”

“If you're going to make fun of me, I won't let you spike me,” Starscream warns, gently ‘kicking’ Megatron’s aft with a thruster. Megatron smirks against his neck, unceremoniously dumping Starscream on the berth when he finally wades through the mess on Starscream’s floors.

“Really? I’d like to see how that resolve of yours holds up.”

“Shut up.”

And, for once, Megatron actually does, content to occupy his mouth with something _else_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoy! It means a great deal to me.


End file.
